


You're Like Sweet Honey And Red Roses And I'm Not

by cryissant



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cheesy, Drabble, FrUK, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, francis is beautiful, sad Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryissant/pseuds/cryissant
Summary: Francis is perfect, and Arthur is not. At least that is what he thinks.





	You're Like Sweet Honey And Red Roses And I'm Not

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fanfiction a while ago that revolved around the same idea as mine. I am not sure of what it was called but I guess it sparked some inspiration.

Arthur opens his eyes to sunlight and Francis sitting at the end of the bed, running his hands through his blonde locks. It is a perfect picture, Arthur thinks. A painting full of warmth.

"Good morning, cher." Francis catches him off guard. He always does.

Arthur should say something, but instead he focuses on how Francis is a perfect sculpture. God, he is gorgeous, Arthur thinks. Francis is all sweet honey and red roses and Arthur thinks that he is nothing like that. That he never was and never will be as beautiful or as charming, or that he will never live up to anyone's standards. Especially not Francis's. He wonders why Francis is with him, when there are women and men more worthy of Francis's kisses and hugs than he is.

"Why are you here?" Arthur suddenly asks.

"Because I love you." It is an honest answer, because Arthur knows Francis doesn't lie like he does.

"It doesn't make any sense," Arthur looks down, "Why be with me, when there are others out there, other people who are up to your standards. People who are beautiful, who are kind and loving and... Warm. Like you."

Francis frowns at this. Where has this side of Arthur come from?

"Arthur. Cher. How long have you been... thinking of such thoughts?"

Arthur doesn't want to say. It's humiliating. He decides the pattern on the duvet is much more interesting.

"Arthur?" Concern is laced into Francis's words.

"I... I've almost always felt like this." 

Francis turns to him, his hands reach out to rest on the milky white shoulders.

"Arthur. Look at me. Please."

And he does. Blue eyes meet green. Beautiful, intimidating, blue eyes with long eyelashes and no wrinkles or dark circles. They're perfect and Arthur is obsessed.

"Arthur, do you know why I love you? I love you because you aren't like anyone else. I love you because of how cute you look with your messy hair and your furrowed brows and your alluring eyes. I love how your ears and cheeks flush pink when you blush and how soft your lips are and-"

"Francis."

"No, let me finish. I love your accent and all your scars and most importantly your personality. You never give up and always have pride in yourself. How amazing is that?"

"I don't think it is."

"But I do, Arthur, I love you, I love you so, so much." And then, Francis kisses Arthur.

Francis was all sweet honey and red roses, and maybe one day, Arthur would realise that he was worthy of Francis's kisses and hugs.

 

 

 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Turned pretty cheesy towards the end. I wasn't sure on how to end it lol.


End file.
